Emeralds and Roses
by jaimelotr4ever
Summary: 1850- Times are rough for everyone in little Milton England as the local cotton mill is failing. While some turn to desperate measures and lose themselves completely, others have a journey to self-discovery. Where does this leave Edward and Bella? E/B Hum
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Hi everyone, this is my first story ever published. Please don't be too hard on me okeh? I appreciate feedback but just don't be mean and make me sad. Also, don't expect updates every day because I'm always very busy unfortunately. Sometimes you may have to wait a week.**

**I would like to dedicate the entire story to my good buddy Meilzdoggg01, She is an absolutely amazing writer, so check out her work! If you like Edward then by GOD you are going to love this...the way she writes Edward makes you lust after him even more! She is always so full with ideas and takes her stories in unexpected directions that are better than you could have dreamed. I GUARANTEE that you will like it and become as obsessed with her stories as I have. When it comes time to review, you better! Though if you are anything like me, you will be rendered speechless and unable to complete proper sentences.**

**Then there is also the lovely Emmy1512**, **her writing always keeps you on your seat. You will not dare to venture from your computer as she either makes you laugh until you choke on skittles or cry your heart out or something else. The emotion in her story is always very powerful and that's one of many things i adore about her writing. Read and Review people!**

**The Emeralds and Roses Soundtrack**

**1. Opening- Desperate Times ( Sanctuary by Secret Garden)**

****Also, i don't own twilight nor any characters, i'm not Stephenie Meyer okiedokie?**

**Ok *phew* let's get started with the story now ok?**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"Would you hold still!" I yelled at the pluffy stray cat that was rolling around innocently in the dirt. I tightened my hold on the pencil in my hand out of frustration.

Carlisle and Esme had given me a kit with paper and pencils for my birthday a few days ago but every time I tried to draw something, I would end up destroying it completely. I was particularly picky choosing my subjects and when I did manage to find one, it would move far too much. Prime example, Mr. Kitten in front of me.

I had considered drawing landscapes since they obviously didn't move but we didn't exactly live in a town with a nice view. Rather, the dull grey of buildings was everywhere you looked, making it dreary and lifeless. Even though we lived at the edge of town and had no neighbours too close by, nothing was worth drawing.

I ripped my latest picture into millions of pieces and stuffed the remains in my pocket while loading my arms with my art supplies. Abandoning my subject, I ran the short distance home. That is, home for the last five years.

Carlisle and Esme, had in a sense, adopted me. After my parents had died I was left to wander the streets but was found before long by Esme. She was on her way home from the market and saw my starved body lying in an ally. Being the kind soul that she is she dropped everything and took me home and had Carlisle, who is a doctor, nurse me back to health.

My new siblings were in a very similar situation. Emmett and Alice were brother and sister; their mother died delivering her third child which passed along with her. This brought their father into despair so he began drinking and neglected his children. Needles to say, he didn't come home one evening. They were out on the streets for months but the streets, being so unsanitary, soon made Alice very ill. Emmett dragged her almost lifeless body almost directly into the arms of our personal angels. My other siblings Rosalie and Jasper, also brother and sister, were the children of Carlisle's brother. After both he and his wife had died they also came to the Cullen household. Clearly, all of us had depressive stories of our own, but now we couldn't be any happier. Our new parents treated us as their own children, which they, even if being the most wonderful people in the world, could not seem to be blessed with. Our family wasn't well off but that didn't matter as long as we had each other.

I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of Esme's wonderful cooking. When I walked into our snug kitchen Emmett was already eagerly awaiting dinner and had fork and knife positioned in his hands. He looked like he was ready to devour the meal as soon as it hit the table.

"Someone looks hungry." I noted teasingly. This earned me a booming laugh only Emmett was capable of. We all knew he was always hungry; working in the cotton mill almost all day certainly does that to you.

"Some of us work my dear sister!" telling me what I already knew. Little did he know that I would be joining him soon; though I said nothing.

The others all filed in silently as Esme brought dinner to the table and we all took our respective seats. As soon as a serving of food was positioned on his plate, Emmett consumed it like there was no tomorrow. When he went for a second and third serving Esme begged him to slow down; for we still had to eat too. The rest of us ate at regular pace actually tasting our food and made light conversation.

"So dad, how was your day? Did you have any more visits from Mrs. Stanley?" Alice suddenly questioned; excited as usual. Carlisle often shared funny stories about his patients, knowing he could trust us to keep it confidential. Beatrice Stanley was our neighbour and just like her daughter, was one for gossip and continuous flirting. Even though she had a husband, the whole town knew she was laying around with , Mr. Yorkie the owner of the cotton mill. This earned her a few extra shillings and a bigger ego, while she deceived her kind-hearted naive husband. He didn't seem to notice that his two youngest children, Lydie and Damien, did not look anything like him. She got her share of benefits from the company and wasn't afraid to let the rest of us know. Her daughter Jessica was like her mother, behaving much like a young apprentice who trained in the arts of seduction and deceit. She was out and about with many young men in hopes to earn money for buying inessential beauty products and fashions. Luckily she did not have the brains to do too much damage and was treated more as someone to occasionally call upon. Mrs. Stanley would often visit Carlisle for check-ups although we all knew what she really wanted. But Carlisle was not one to fall for her trickery and loved Esme like no man could love a woman. Mrs. Stanley's failure was often hysterical to all but Esme. She scowled at his response and he didn't seem too happy about it either.

"She decided to disrobe so I could properly examine her heart-rate." He shuddered while we kids laughed at his misfortune. Cruel, I know, but what's life without a bit of teasing to rid us from melancholy moods? "She nearly got hold of my hand and drag me towards her but I managed to utter a cough just in time." he cheered up at that. "You know how she is with germs and all that; I thought she would have a fit! Either way, she went off pretty quickly after I explained I might have gotten a contagious illness from the last patient." Mrs. Stanley always made sure to stay clear of the ill that littered the streets because she was terrified of getting one of their "disgusting diseases". Besides, she needed to be in good health so she could continue to see the pompous Ernest Yorkie.

Carlisle glanced at Esme who seemed to have left the conversation completely. Mrs. Stanley 's behavior bothered her more than anyone. He turned to me, changing the conversation for his wife's benefit.

"Bella you know, you should have take another serving of potatoes." He smiled widely at me. "Before they're all gone."

Emmett scoffed but suddenly realized what he had meant. "My dear sister is coming to work with the rest of us?" His smile grew tenfold. "Well squirt, I'll show you the ropes. You will learn from the master." Though he laughed, he was sincere; he'd help me. Besides, Emmett always smiled or laughed, even when he was serious.

"But don't you need Bella to gather herbs for you dad?" Jasper asked curiously and taking another bite. I had been helping dad gather medical herbs since he didn't have much time between clients. Then when he approached me a few days ago with the proposition I didn't complain because I really wanted to do my part. Besides, you couldn't be picky as there was hardly enough work to go around as it is.

Carlisle was about to respond but Esme answered instead in a motherly tone "Now, you know children that things are growing increasingly difficult for us. Mr. Yorkie dropped your pay rates last month and well…we need the money dears. So we pulled a few strings and got Bella a job at the mill." Strikes across Europe had been occurring for a few months now which stopped all work at those factories. Though our local mill wasn't affected with strikes, it still meant that there would be no one to sell the cotton produced to. In order to avoid losing too much money our pay rates had been cut dramatically.

On top of that, Carlisle contributed little to the household. People from all over town flocked to our household knowing that he would not be able to resist helping them. He hardly got paid but continued helping them nonetheless because that's just the kind of man he is. None of us had a heart to make him stop doing what he loved.

"Alright sis, eat up" Emmett said before all of us had too much time to think about our hopeless situation. He filled up my plate with the last scrap of food remaining. "Tomorrow, you're coming with me!" I cringed knowing I'd have to wake up at four from now on. Suddenly the unanimated life that the outside world provided didn't sound all that bad anymore.

* * *

**Sorry i reposted this like 3 times but it got all messed up and i had no choice. Thank you for your awesome first review Meilz, you're the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to meilzdoggg01 and call me for my first reviews ever! They have made me extremely happy so I will just keep posting chapters because of it!**

**Again, I have mentioned this before but check out meilzdoggg01 and Emmy1512 's amazing twilight stories! These two ladies have amazing talents!**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I woke up the next morning on the floor beside my bed. _Now how in the world did I get here_?

I glanced around and found quickly my reason. Emmett was unsuccessfully trying to hold his laugh by covering his mouth, looking more like he was eating his hand than anything else. I threw a pillow at his head but with typical Bella fashion I managed to hit the lamp instead. How the company was willing to hire a total klutz like me still boggled my mind. They probably didn't know or else I wouldn't be waking up right now.

"Now now young one, lets not try to break the furniture and wake up the neighbourhood eh?" He yelled especially loud so the whole street could hear. Downstairs I heard an angry Rosalie call his name. Then he turned towards the door and took a bucket with water in his hand that stood there. "Now cheer up! Be happy that I didn't have to resort to the bucket" and with that he was out the door.

I glanced around and found the two small beds beside mine already empty. Surely, Rosalie and Alice were already downstairs and probably ready to go too.

Still half asleep, I made my way over to the door, closed it, and got changed. Over my chemise I drew on my worn white petticoat. Next I struggled with the corset, making sure not to tie it too tightly because otherwise I wouldn't be able to breathe during work. Then I put on both my corset cover and floor length skirt. And with that, I stumbled my way downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen Alice took one look at me, slapped her face and skipped upstairs. I drew my gaze at my clothing but couldn't find anything out of place. _So then why did she feel the need to inflict pain onto herself_? I stood there for a second but shrugged it off and took my place at the table. Alice will be Alice.

I began nibbling on the slice of bread on my plate while the others sat there, already finished. Emmett eyed the bread suspiciously so I kept it safely in my hands. He was stroking an invisible beard suspiciously.

"My bread" I mumbled mostly to myself and gave my brother a threatening look, daring him to take it.

Suddenly I felt something placed on my head and gasped, dropping the bread. Alice tied a white bonnet neatly over my hair which I had naturally forgotten to do.

"Honestly Bella, you're so forgetful. Luckily you have me to look after you." Though she was smaller than me, the truth remained that I was the younger one and she just loved to dress me up. Besides, when she gave me her famous pout as she usually did when I resisted, there simply was no way I could say no.

"Thanks Al-" suddenly a large hand yanked the bread from my plate. "Hey!"

"mmm bread, yummy yummy good for tummy" Emmett opened his mouth widely and slowly directed the bread towards it. Suddenly Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"Emmett you already had your share! Stop being such an overgrown child and give it back to Bella". We couldn't help but chuckle as Emmett's face turned from silly to worried.

"Rosie baby, I was only just joking. Here, look, I will give the little munshkin her bread back" I opened my mouth just as widely as he had and he stuck the bread there. I wasted no second in eating it this time. Meanwhile, my brother looked at his girlfriend and smiled hopefully. This caused the table to shake with laughter again. " Good munshkin!" he finished hopefully while still looking at Rosalie and tapped my head as a final loving gesture.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at his silly behaviour while she struggled to suppress a smile. They never stayed annoyed at each other for long and would be acting like silly romantics again in no time. This was pretty much the same throughout the household: Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett all hopelessly in love.

"Guys, we better get going." Jasper, always the responsible one urged. He grabbed Alice's hand in the process and kissed it lovingly.

Before long we made our way outside. Emmett took me in one direction while the others went in the opposite towards the bakery they all worked at. My companion had a slight skip in his step while whistling an unfamiliar tune in his usual carefree manner.

I grew more nervous when we drew closer to the mill which was always clearly visible behind all the houses. I had never seen it up close as I avoided that part of town specifically because it passed by mysterious characters I didn't entirely trust.

The mill looked like a giant factory, ready to swallow the workers hole and never release them. Many people talked about the horrible working conditions and the accidents that often happened. Stories circulated about people losing limbs, developing coughs, being brutally beaten by the managers, and so on. And it was exactly that place that I would be working at.

Emmett must have noticed the troubled look on my face and drew his arm over my shoulder. " Hey Bella look at me" I refused to look at him and kept my eyes on the pavement. "Bells…" he spun me towards him and we stopped in our tracks. "Don't worry ok? Its really not as bad as it looks. Just watch me and do what I do, its not that difficult." I simply nodded and gave him a small smile, but he probably saw right through me.

Other workers were now making their way to the gates waiting impatiently for the door to be opened. Beyond the gate I could get a better view of the mill were my ultimate doom lay. The Light clouds of cotton fluff that circulated the air didn't make it look any less menacing. Anyone knew those kinds of things would get stuck in your lungs and you could potentially die from it. There were far too many ways that the mill dealt out death to its poor workers.

A good distance away from it stood a large and beautiful manor that was mostly sheltered behind ancient trees. No doubt Mr. Yorkie and his family lived there because it looked beyond luxurious. It stood out from its dull landscape with its light bricks and an air of elegance that other households simply didn't have. The top floor had a balcony that overlooked the entire court.

Suddenly the wooden doors of the mill opened and a well dressed blonde man walked towards the gate. His walk was confident when he made his way towards the crowd but a trembling hand holding a cigarette gave him away. He unlocked the gate quickly and gravitated towards the wall when everyone rushed inside in a deafening silence.

When I passed the man he gave me a look that made me uncomfortable. Emmett responded to this and stole the man's cigarette and threw it on the pavement. " Mikey, you know that will kill you one day. But before that happens you will probably manage to kill all of us when you light the mill on fire." He slapped him lightly on both cheeks making them even redder than before.

When we were well out of his hearing and on our way to the doors I turned to my brother. " He's scared that there will be a strike and that workers will overpower him while ripping him to pieces in the process. That's why he stays out of our way, that little coward. He should man up a bit, its not good hanging around rich wimps all day long." He answered my unspoken question. "You should see him inside, he watches us carefully all day safely hidden behind the window of his office." This caused both of us to laugh and some others near us joined, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alrightie then!" he stretched briefly and made his way towards a hall of dangerous looking technology. Men and women were already at work while children scrambled between machines without a second thought. Here the clouds of fluff were even more concentrated. "Welcome to the Inferno".

* * *

**If you are wondering if/when Edward will enter the story, don't you worry! He is the last person I would forget! He will probably be in the chapter that follows. Its either that or an author's note explaining ages, family relations and all that Jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet you all thought I disappeared off the face of the Earth didn't you? Well I return from Mars with another chapter! I know its ridiculously short but my mind has been overly occupied with school. I don't even have time most days to read my favourite fanfics *sob self-pity sob*. **

**Again, I dedicate this to the ever sweet Meilzdoggg01 and Emmy1512 - its because of you two inspirational ladies i'm doing this story!  
**

**A big thank you to Edwardlvr555 for giving me a much desired review and Burrberry Bugsy for being wickedly awesome! **

**The Emeralds and Roses Soundtrack**

**2. If you just smile ( Smile by Charlie Chaplin --- instrumental version)**

* * *

Edward Pov

The day started just like any other. In the morning Mr. Banner, my balding private teacher, taught me nothing I didn't already know. He had been pointlessly reviewing the life and times of Henry VIII of England to the point of obsession for the last two weeks straight. He would recite pointless details regarding the king's life, especially stressing the fact that he grew morbidly obese in his later years. This was usually followed by a silence while he would rub his beer belly with a frown. _Ok so Henry was overweight, that's all very nice but that doesn't get me anywhere. _Banner also liked to point out he had a son named Edward who died aged fifteen. This was followed by yet another dreadful silence while I wondered if he was going to add to that pointless statement. _What is he implying?_

Its not that I disliked him, for he was actually quite kind in that grandfatherly way. But I could not help being annoyed with the fact that his knowledge seemed very limited. I knew it all backwards. The man was just completely random and was often caught up in his own little world.

After my lessons finished there was a knock at the door and moments later young Ronan was led to the living room and seated at the grand piano. The seven year old was quite small for his age but despite this, he never went unnoticed due to the bright smile he carried wherever he walked. He was full of life, which is a rare sight in times like these when most families lived either in poverty and even the wealthy factory owners lost money because all the strikes throughout Europe.

Ronan was one of a few students I gave piano lessons to in order to pass my time. My life revolved almost entirely around study or music. While others my age spent their time drinking beer and getting girls pregnant, I spent it mostly alone. I wasn't one for fancy parties; frankly, they were downright terrifying as well as obnoxiously loud. Rather, I thrived in my solidarity.

It was already getting dark outside when we finished. Ronan jumped up and made hyperactive thank you before he was escorted home. Downstairs the house was getting populated with the rest of the family. I had lived with my uncle for the last few years as he had vowed to my parents to treat me as his own. This, unfortunately, he had taken a step too far and he expected me to take over the family business someday; an old cotton mill. In fact, they had just returned home from a meeting with the Yorkies that would finalize plans to get me hands- on training.

I dragged my way to the dining room and was ushered towards the table where a mountain of food was already on display. Too much for our family of five. _What a waste_.

"Did you have a productive day Edward?" my uncle questioned, spitting bits of chicken across the table disgustingly. Little Fanny giggled at my expense and pointed a finger at a piece that had made its way into my hair. _Yummy._

"Yes thank you uncle" I answered hesitantly as I ran my hands through my hair, hopefully ridding it from globs of food residue. I debated on telling him of my piano lessons but I knew he saw those things as emasculating so I opted for the safer route.

"Mr. Banner told me about the Tudors today. Its all quite interesting I -" But he stopped me before I could continue. Undoubtedly I would be lectured about his day and what he had discussed with Mr. Yorkie.

" That's all very nice Edward." short breath "There is a matter we must discuss" he certainly wasted no time pretending to be interested in my day. His face had that business look that I knew all too well.

"Ok, now tomorrow you are expected at the Mr. Yorie's household bright and early before the sun is up. Ernest has graciously agreed to provide training for you as well as residence. All for free too! This is exactly the kind of opportunity you are looking for; I hope you will make good use of it!" _Yes thank you uncle, your mind- reading capabilities render me speechless. My dream has come true._

I was thoroughly annoyed but knew better than to object. Who was I fooling when I actually believed I could become a famous pianist some day? Besides, I could not disappoint them; they only meant what was best for me after all. You can't afford to be picky when they depend entirely upon you. I was the only option remaining, for their own two daughters could not own the business even if they wanted to. Its times like these I wish to express my beliefs for gender equality ( frankly, its way overdue).

And thus my uncle's lecture continued so I would be readily prepared for the long journey ahead. While the rest of the table emptied both of us remained for hours after; he spoke and I listened attentively. I carefully masked my fears, plastering a smile on my face whenever he would gauge my reaction.

_Keep smiling Edward, Keep smiling_.

I managed that pretty well but that all changed when I was first introduced to Loretta the very next morning...

* * *

** Yeah so that was pretty bad... I hope you like my evil cliffie though! I'll tell you one thing about Loretta...you will probably won't like her very much.  
**

**Some brief background info as promised: ( not all you have been introduced to but will be soon)  
**

** Cullen Household**

**Carlisle -33 , Esme - 30 , Emmett - 21 , Rosalie - 20 , Jasper - 19 , Alice - 19 , Bella - 17**

** Yorkie Household**

**Ernest Yorkie- 45 , Loretta Yorkie - 40 , Eric Yorkie - 19 , Edward Masen - 18**

**( note: Yes Edward is a Masen, but as we see in this chapter, he has been invited to stay at the Yorkie's for a length of time)  
**

** Stanley Household  
**

**George - 42, Beatrice - 36, Jessica - 19**

** Other?  
**


End file.
